cosas de estudiantes
by ANoNyMoUsMoOn . . . Constantly Ignoring
Summary: hola es el mismo fic que cambio de corazon pero corregido y con el segundo cpitulo... que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

CoSaS dE eStUdIanTeS

Universo alterno

Capitulo 1

"el final y el inicio de todo"

Datos de importancia:

"pensamientos"

-hablan-

(Notas mías)

Todo lo demás esta normal

Teen titans no me pertenece, solo los pido prestados para protagonizar mi historia, con fines de entretenimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mañana de un día lluvioso, una chica de 18 años aproximada mente, se encontraba discutiendo con su reflejo:

Chica.- Ahhh! Ya basta, te dije que me dejas en paz, no me importa si no me veo como tu quieres ya que no me interesa eso. ¬¬

Reflejo.- Vamos! Es que no entiendes que no te vas a morir si te arreglas un poco!. Vamos es una gran oportunidad, y ya me cansaste con tu imagen de no me importa si me ven, cuando antes… tu sabes no eras asi.

Cuando la chica escucho lo dicho por su reflejo, bajo la cabeza dando a entender que no queria hablar del tema y estaba triste; no tomo mucho tiempo y levanto la cabeza haciendo que se pudiera ve un semblante mas frió que de costumbre.

Chica.- sabes tienes razón, pero aunque tu de cierta forma eres parte de mi, no conoces nada… aparte no tengo una razón para…-decía con mucha frialdad hasta que fue interrumpida-

Reflejo.- por que tu nunca me lo permitiste por si no te acuerdas… -bajando la cabeza por un momento, pero la levanto rápidamente- sabes, esto no lo hago para fastidiarte, si no mas bien por que ya me cansaste y quiero que ya superes eso, y no es justo por que somos una misma persona… y no me gusta que actuamos como si fuéramos 2 distintas. Y parece como su yo… tu, las dos no fuéramos una razón suficiente para verte bien, como eras y no como lo que aparentas… Raven que opinas, ¿te animas?

Raven guardo silenció por unos segundos.

Raven.- esta bn, ganaste y aparte tienes razón… ahhh y gracias

Reflejo.- ¿eh? ¿por que?

Raven.- tu mas que nadie debería saberlo

Reflejo.- o.O?... . ohhh y sabes que estare aquí aunque no quieras jaja (xD)

Raven.- "¬¬ ya lo se"… Bueno en fin ya me convenciste me tengo que arreglar… ahhhh! Que ya es tarde… mmm ya que de todas mneras no importa, si llego temprano o tarde… "aunque ahora queria llegar a tiempo"

Reflejo.- ¿Qué? Y que tiene que ver eso con arreiglarte? Enf in yo quiero que llegues justo a tiempo a si que no te preocupes y be a cambiarte la ropa ya esta en el baño… mmm… hola!... ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te atropelle un tren?

Raven.- ahhh! Esta bien, ya voy

Raven entro al baño para cambiarse y raven detubo el tiempo para hacer mas facil su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En fin, regresando el tiempo para antes de que el tiempo se detenga, no encontramos en otro lugar con 2 chicas (quiero pensar que es un departamento jeje)

¿?.- ey jinx que opinas de este conjunto? Esta mejor que el otro?

Jinx.- O¬O… ooo si, te ves hermosa star pero no crees que es demasiado?… (jeje)

(Si se lo preguntan, star trae una minifalda de mezclilla con brillos plateados, y una blusa extraple morada muy ajustada)

Star.- Ha lo sabia solo quería tu afirmación y no lo creo a mi me gusta "y quiero que robin se de cuenta de con quien esta jajaja"… mmm bueno ahora que te veo creo que victor se va a sorprender un poco… "ahh! que rabia por poco se ve mas bella que yo lo bueno es que no me pueden superar jajaja"

Jinx.- enserio crees eso, pues gracias eres una gran amiga- viendo el reloj- mira ya es la hora de que vengan por nosotros…

Star.- Si, ya les llamo no te preocupes.

Star saca su celular y marca un número. Y se escucha como contestan al otro lado del teléfono.

Stat.- ¿robin? Soy star, solo te avisaba que los esperamos en 5 minutos, no tardes, bye te quiero mua!- cuelga el teléfono-

Des pues vemos como cuelga el otro celular y vemos lo que pasa

Robin.-… era star que ya vayamos por ellas…- suelta un suspiro

Chico1.- hey viejo que te pasa, no puedo creerlo ni siquiera te dejo hablar, es una manipuladora y no puedo creer que estés con ella…

Chico2.- mas bien creo que estas celoso gar,(abreviación de garfield) y por que prefirió a robin y a ti no jajaja.

Gar.- no es justo yo la conocí primero!

Robin.- la conocimos al mismo tiempo no es así cy…

Victor.- hey no me llames así! raven es la única que me puede llamar así.

Robin.- ok ok ya no lo haré… pero dinos es que tienes algo especial con raven? No lo crees chico bestia?

Gar.- si! siempre han sido muy amistosos ustedes dos, ohhh! Engañas a jinx no lo creo de ti! O estas usando a jinx para olvidarla! Pero en otra parte concuerdo con víctor solo raven tiene derecho de hablarnos por nuestros apodos, ella nos los dio.

Robin.- ok ok lo siento, ya no hablemos de esto y aparte ya llegamos con las chicas."ohh raven"- haciendo que victor apagara el carro y todos bajaran de este-

Victor.- si esta bien, pero gar te equivocas no tengo nada con raven y nunca lo tuve.

Gar.- en ese caso me permites que la invite al baile…

Star.- invitar a quien y por que le pides permiso a victor?

Gar.- "de donde salio" ahh! Este… mmm… a nadie… solo jugaba- contesto muy nervioso-

Star.- si claro como si me importara, jinx trae las cosas y ponlas en la cajuela con las de los chicos…

Jinx.- claro star.

Mientras jinx subía las cosas star decía como se iban a acomodar en el auto.

Star.- muy bien iremos asi: robin conduciendo, yo en el lado del copiloto, victor y garfiel en las ventanas de atrás y jinx en medio de ustedes 2.

Después de las indicaciones de star todos se subieron al auto ( y si no o mencione era un convertible negro ultimo modelo jeje no se mucho de autos)y se dirigieron a la escuela.

llegaron al salón justo a tiempo como siempre ya que eran las 7:45. Y en eso nuestros "amigos" se ponen a platicar, después de un momento suena el timbre eso significa que el Prof. esta apunto de entrar al salón, y en ese instante se detiene el tiempo. Y aparece una garra de energia obscura y se lleva las mochilas de nuestros "amigos".

Mientras con raven

Raven.- mmm que tanto haces si sigues a ese ritmo voy a llegar pero para el inicio del baile.

Reflejo.- como eres exagerada y no te preocupes por el tiempo, y no te preocupes para el baile va a ser la misma situasion.

Raven.- oh! Genial y por que me dises por uqe no me preocupe por el tiempo?- en eso raven recuerda algo y ve su reloj(que su reflejo hizo que se pusiera)- mmm por lo que veo detuviste el tiempo.

Reflejo.- dijiste que no querías llegar tarde y no lo harás, como puedes ver.

Raven.- tienes una mente maligna… pero me gusta lo que hiciste y no es mala idea empezar a usar de nuevo nuestros poderes (XD).

Reflejo.- bueno, termine.

raven se levanta de la silla donde estaba y va a un espejo de cuerpo completo, (el espejo se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto.)

Cuando raven se da un vistazo en su espejo, queda… O.O!

Reflejo.- mmm bueno parese que no te gusto, sabes cambiate como tu quieras yo ya no me meto- esto lo dijo con tristesa pero queriendo no parecerlo-

Raven.- no… no es eso… es solo recorde como habia sido y que creo que fue tonto cambiar bueno ya me voy, me voy en mi moto.- acto seguido raven con sus poderes hizo alcanzar las llaves de su transporte.

Relejo.- o.O! pensé que ya no ibas a usar tu transporteni tus poderes… n.n me alegro que ya lo superaras.

Raven.- ahh! Ahora soy una traumada! Jajaja… por cierto tu vienes conmigo que ya que me metiste en ese cambio y… "algo me lo dice que te voy a necesitare".

Reflejo.- oie me falto decirte una cosa sobre mi plan jeje n.n..

Raven.- que cosa? "esto no me gusta"

Reflejo.- -con un poco de vergüenza - esto- acto seguido con los poderes le muestra 5 mochilas- son de tu sabes se las quite jeje.

Raven.- o.o hisiste que? Oooo por lo que veo te suvestime eso fue genial.

Reflejo.- .

Después de esa declaración Raven junto con su reflejo que hacia papel de "conciencia" salio de su departamento, se su vio a su moto y fue teletransportada a la escuela. Llego y todo aun seguía congelado. Después de acomodar su moto se quito el casco y pudo apreciar que no había ninguna persona fuera, (ya todos estaban adentro por que acababan de empezar las clases pero como siempre los maestros llegan un poco tarde). En fin decidió caminar sin ninguna prisa, agarro su mochila (que era un morral negro con pins) junto con una sombrilla (paraguas) negra (estaba lloviendo y seria ilógico que llegara seca) De pronto llego a su salón y encontró a su Prof. como medio metro del salón.

Antes de entrar al salón se preparo y antes de tocas la puerta para entrar al salón, el tiempo dentro regreso y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. La hermosa chica que acababa de entrar y se dirigía con una expresión seria y un caminar a su respectivo asiento; en el instante que se sentó el profesor entra al salón. (O.O Vaya que sincronización)

Prof.- hola muchachos ya se que es su ultimo día pero no crean que los dejare descansar.

Salon.- pero profesor slade! Por que nos hace esto!

Slade.- miren ustedes no han hecho algo bueno para que yo considere dejarlos descansar… aunque si lo pienso bien la única persona que podría ayudarles con esto vendría siendo su compañera raven, ya que es la presidenta de la clase- "no se como me toco ser responsable de ente grupo… lo unico bueno es que ya no los voy a ver"- señorita raven usted que opina…

Star.- ja si le pregunto a ella ya estuvo que va a decir que trabajemos.- dijo esto en forma de susurro.

Raven.—escuchando lo que dijo star- usted sabe muy bien que tampoco tengo nada bueno que puedo tomar de referencia- se quedo callada un momento- pero le voy a decir que como estudiante no nos haría mal el descanso, pero… como presidenta voy a dejar que usted elija.

Star.- "genial lo sabia, siempre de barbera!"

Slade.- mmm ya veo señorita raven, y por lo que me ha dicho, pienso y voy a concederles su descanso…

Grupo.- si!

Salde.-… cuando terminen un ensayo de lo que vivieron en este ciclo de su vida.

Grupo.- ah! No!

Salde.- háganlo o los reporto!-

Con eso el grupo se puso a trabajar, con excepción de un grupito de 5 personas, que tenían cara de desconcierto. Por supuesto nuestros amigos eran, robin, victor, grarfield, star, y jinx.

Slade.- y a ustedes 5 que les pasa, por que no estan trabajando?

Los 5.- ahh… lo que pasa… es que…

Slade.- como piensan trabajar si sus cosas… todos a la dirección!

Star.- pero Prof. Por dios esto fue una conspiración en mi contra me robaron mis cosas!- esto lo dijo sonando lo mas fresa que se puede.

Slade.- no hay pero que valga, así que a la dirección…- los 5 ya estaban por la puerta-… pero serán acompañados por su compañera raven, ya que tienen reputación de asalta clases.

Para esto los 6 tenían cara O.o.

Raven.- que.. por que?... esta bien, ahh! y por cierto… tome- dándole una hoja- ya termine.

Enseguida de eso se dirigió con sus compañeros.

Raven.- ya vamonos.- sonando lo más fría posible.

victor.- ¿raven, puedo hablar un momento con tigo?- esto lo dijo en una vos que apenas raven escucho.

Raven.-claro- contesto de la misma manera solo que un poco fría.

Y salieron caminando y esperaron que los otros 4 se adelantaran para poder hablar tranquilos.

Raven.- ¿Qué me querías decir? Cy

Víctor.- .! tu eres la única que me llama de esa manera linda hermanita (si hermana leyeron bien solo que es hermanastra en realidad) solo que te ves muy bien y que espero que mi lindo cuervo no se meta en nada tonto y si lo hace que se cuide - dijo esto muy lindo y un poco sobre protector-

Raven.- tú sabes que se cuidarme muy bien, y gracias por el cumplido mi pequeño hermano cyborg. (Víctor es el hermano mayor)

Cuando terminaron su pequeña charla fueron con los demás utilizando los poderes de raven. (victor sabe de los poderes de su hermana) Cuando llegaron con los demás ninguno se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de ellos, de todas maneras siguieron caminando.

Cuando llegaron con el director, ninguno de ellos querían tocar la puerta… Como raven estaba un poco harta decidió entrar para avisarle a la secretaria y que los dejara ver al director. Y a si fue en uno momento ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta del director. Raven dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta y la abrió cuando escucho el "pasen" del interior. Justo cuando entraron el director los saludo…

Director.- buenos días, y ahora me pueden decir que hicieron?- viendo a cada uno de los presentes, cuando se percato de raven- ¿eh? Por lo que veo hay una cara nueva en su grupo… mmm y por lo que puedo juzgar por su apariencia no dudo en que pronto le quite el puesto de líder señorita Fire…

Star.- disculpe señor T, pero ella no es parte de nuestro grupo…- es interrumpida

Raven.- es verdad yo solo fui la encargada de traerlos y ya están así que me retiro señor…

Director.- Trigon – completando la oración de raven- solo que a estos "jóvenes" les justa llamarme señor T ¬.¬, y disculpe señorita cual es su nombre?

Raven.- Raven Azarat, y con su permiso me retiro.- enseguida de esto raven salio de la puerta, pero con esto dejo al director muy pensativo.-

Trigon.- mmm Azarat… en fin, ahora voy con ustedes, son los únicos a los que se les ocurre estar castigados el ultimo ya y por eso… no podrán asistir al baile de despedida esta noche…

Todos.- O.O QUE! Noo! Por favor no haga eso… no es justo!

Trigon.- amenos que…

Mi entras tanto Raven salía de la oficina del director e iba pensando… mas bien peleando con su "conciencia" y ella realmente no quería hablar con ella así que la iba ignorando al igual que al camino y por eso mismo se tropezó y como iba distraída no tenia equilibrio asi que cayo pero antes de topar el suelo fue atrapada por un tipo que iba pasando.

Raven.- gracias, es que no me fije por donde…- raven alzo la cara para ver al muchacho que la atrapo y se topo con una gran sompesa-

Era un chico alto, tez blanca, cabello largo color morado con rayos negros (por asi decirlo), ojos negros, y muy guapo( jajaja XD)

Raven.-… Malchior… eres tu?-

Muchacho.- ¿raven?- después de eso se quedan en silencio un rato y luego se abrasan y empiezan a dar vueltas-

Raven.- jajaja no lo puedo creer que haces aquí? Como regresaste? Hay tantas cosas que te tengo que contar pero- la cara de raven entristeció- ¿Por qué te fuiste?...

Malchior.- perdona raven por irme pero es que no tenia opción, lamento haberte dejado pero te aseguro que ya no me iré y me quedare contigo… te extrañe tanto- y se quedo viendo a raven muy fija mente hasta que ella interrumpió-

Raven.- bien lo que importa que estas aquí…- Malchior la interrumpió-

Malchior.—el estaba viendo un cartel que estaba detrás de raven- sabes quisiera saber si tu quisieras ir el baile con migo… mi linda niña?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo se supone que corregido y aumentado pero haber que les pareció. Si quieren continuación dejen reviws (no se si así se escribe) bueno y para aclarar algunas cosas:

Garfiel logan chico bestia, y este no tiene la piel verde

Victor stone cyborg, y este no tiene partes de robot

En pocas palabras todos son normales menos raven

Bien estos son los verdaderos nombres de nuestro personajes para personas que como yo no sabíamos y a los que me dijeron eso gracias por el dato y si tienen alguna duda dejen reviws a una cosa mas sobre el vestuario de raven imagínensela ustedes pero se los pido ella ya tiene el cabello largo jeje bien.

chiao!


	2. conosiendo el pasado

CoSaS dE eStUdIanTeS

Capitolo 2

"encuentro con el pasado"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malchior.—el estaba viendo un cartel que estaba detrás de raven- sabes quisiera saber si tu quisieras ir el baile con migo… mi linda niña?-

Raven tenia cara de sorpresa y ella solo acertó acortando la distancia y besar a Malchior un beso corto pero después Malchior decidió hacer otro y mas prolongado.

Mientras con nuestros otros participantes en esta historia acababan de salir de con el director y decidieron regresar a su salón mientras discutían el castigo que tenían. Se toparon con la sorpresa de ver a raven besadote con malchior.

Raven y Malchior se separaban…

Malchior.- entonces que dices si vas con migo al baile?

Raven.- no se lo tengo que pensar es que he tenido "tantas propuestas" que…- malchior la interrumpió besándola- si, sabes si ire con tigo al baile, pero no soy una niña ¬¬ -

Malchior.- jaja muy bien, ahora me tengo que ir tengo algo que hacer te recojo en tu casa a las 9:00pm no vemos al rato- dijo esto y se marcho

Cuando Malchior se fue raven puedo notar la presencia de nuestros 5 espectadores e hizo como si no los hubiera visto y siguió su camino hasta que…

Chica.- hey! raven que pasa?... -dijo la chica con un toque divertido-

Raven.- por que preguntas eso blaki?- raven sabiendo con lo que se refería pero para ganar tiempo-

Blaki.- sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi… y que te vimos con el chico guapo…

Raven.- te vimos? Quienes?- raven con cara de sorpresa-

Blacki.- si yo junto con mi hermanita y sus secuaces- que no los viste? O.O?

Raven.- a si, pero pensé que hablabas de otras personas… oye blaki por cierto que haces por aquí?

Blaki.- ah! Que me digas black, no me gusta blaki…

Raven.- muy bien blaki ya entendí

Blaki.- ¬.¬… bueno en fin, es que slade me envió a buscarlos por que tardaban mucho- lo dijo así viendo que los demás se habían acercado-

Raven.- creo que deberíamos regresar todos juntos no lo creen?

Todos.- si…

Todos avanzaron menos raven y después victor hizo lo mismo.

Victor.- por que te detienes?

Raven.- ¿Qué no querías hablar con migo?

Victor.- o.O! Que como lo supiste?

Raven.- mmm veamos aparte de que puedo leer mentes tenemos una especie de conexión no te acuerdas?

Victor.- si… ya me acorde… oye no me gustaría hablar de esto aquí… ¿te parece hablar saliendo de la escuela en u departamento?

Raven.- si me párese bien, ahora alcancemos a los demás- dijo esto empezando a caminar-

Mientras con lo demás que iban más adelante… pero muy callados…

Star.- "ahh! No puedo creer que esa tonta se estuviera besando con ese bombón"

Robin.- "no puedo creer que ella se besara con ese tipo que quien sabe quien es!"

Jinx.- "mmmm me pregunto que me pondré para el baile"

Gar.- "mmm creo que tendré que buscar otra pareja para el baile"- suspiro-

Blaki.- por que suspiras gar?

Gar.- es que tendré que buscar una nueva pareja para el baile por que a la que iba a invitar ase rato se estaba besando con otro… pero saben algo bueno… star ya no tendrá competencia con ro…

Star.- que claro que no, y aparte iba a ganar de todas maneras.

Blaki.- "jajaja que bien mi amiguita hizo una muy buena maniobra, se salvo de la invitación de gar, ya tiene excusa para que robin la deje en paz, hizo callar a star y consiguió una muy buena pareja para el baile jajaja… ahora molestare a mi hermanita"- hey hermanita no tienes miedo de que raven te quite la corona de reina del baile?-

Esto hizo que star se congelara y también que nuestros amigos alcanzaran a los otros…

Victor.- por que se detienen?

Blaki.- a es que star tiene mie…-

Star.- no es que me dio un calambre y no podía seguir-

Raven y blaki.- si como no…

Raven.- bueno yo ya voy a entrar al salón me acompañan?-dijo eso caminando hacia el salon

En eso todos entran al salón

Slade.- hasta que llegan… que paso? Por que tardaron tanto?

Victor.- lo que pasa es que el director tardo el la deliberación de nuestro castigo y…

Slade.- bueno no importa y pónganse a trabajar que alguien de sus compañeros les preste material-

Todos se sientan pero después de un momento raven y blaki se aburren por que no tenían nada que hacer (ya habían terminado)

Raven.- profesor slade la señorita black y yo podemos salir ya que no tenemos nada que hacer?

Slade.- mmmm esta bien, si quieren ya se pueden ir a sus casas para alistarse, en fin se portan bien chicas !- y ustedes pónganse a trabajar o no podrán irse!-

Las chicas guardan sus cosas y salen. Ya en el patio se disponen a platicar.

Raven.- oye que te parece ir al escondite secreto, creo que ahí estaremos mejor… "estoy sintiendo algo que no me gusta nada"-

Con esto se dirigen a si escondite que se encuentra en las viejas instalaciones de la escuela (ooo no sabia que había XD)

En fin, el escondite era una biblioteca vieja que ellas habían descubierto en los primeros días de preparatoria, pero estas lo habían transformaron en su guarida ya que nadie iba para aya en fin, la guarida era como un pequeño cuarto y de hecho no era nada pequeño, ahí hacían sus planes era como su propio departamento en la escuela, pero ahora tendrían que despedirse de el…

Blacki.- te acuerdas de cómo lo encontramos?...

Raven.- si fue cuando nos conocimos… "cuando todo empezó a cambiar…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven iba caminando para encontrarse con sus amigos en el lugar de siempre (debajo de un gran un árbol), pero como aun era temprano decidió subir al árbol y esperarlos arriba. Ella se disponía a leer como siempre justo cuando escucho voces conocidas y decidió asomarse para ver que pasaba y vio a robin con una muchacha que habían conocido hace pocos días…

Robin.- listo aquí es, aquí es donde todos nos juntamos para pasar el rato juntos… mm que raro no hay nadie normal mente esta rav…

Star.- eso significa que vamos a estar solos un momento verdad- dijo esto acercándose muy peligrosamente-

Raven.- "que esta tramando esta niña?..."

Robin.- oye… no crees… que… de deberíamos…robin estaba muy rojo diciendo esto hasta que…-

Star beso a robin y este le correspondía el beso mientras raven veía todo desde arriba del árbol…

Raven.- "que… no puedo creerlo el dijo que me quería… no puedo creerlo, el es un entupido!"- penaba esto con mucha tristeza pero aun seguía como en shock.

Antes de que terminara el beso raven se compuso bajo del árbol y salio corriendo empujando y separando a los "enamorados" con su cuerpo, los mismos con los cuales se habría pasó por que no veía al frente no podía iba chocando con todo mundo hasta que alguien la detuvo…

Raven.- suéltame! Suéltame!- gritaba sin ver quien era su opresor…

Chico.- raven cálmate… que te pasa?... por que siempre que nos topamos estas así?... tranquila recuerda que debes clamarte por que sabes que puede pasar-

Raven con escuchar la voz de la persona que la tenia sujeta se calmo y se dispuso a hablar con ella…

Raven.- victor!… es que… robin…

Victor.- robin? Que te hizo robin?

Raven.- por que no se lo preguntas ahí viene junto con los demás… oye yo no quiero verlo yo me voy de aquí, nos vemos en la casa… podrías decirle al profesor sangre que me sentí mal y me regrese a la casa gracias- dijo esto desapareciendo en la sombra del piso y se alejaba rápidamente...

Victor.- raven… que te paso…-dijo con cierta tristeza- " que raro pensé que robin quería a mi hermanita!" lo voy a matar! "mmm momento no saben que somos hermanos" mmm genial tendré que quitarme las ganas d matarlo…

Robin.- matar a quien?

Victor.- he? No, no a nadie… "a ti intento de Hombre" mmm… oigan saben por que raven iba corriendo?...- dijo esto con un tono de dime que le hiciste? (jajaja XD)

Robin.- ammm… "haber como le digo que me vio besándome con star"… es que…- robin poniéndose un poco rojo

Star.- es que la pobre se dio cuenta que robin y yo habíamos profundizando nuestra relación…

Victor.- mmm como es eso de profundizando? ¬¬- lo dijo con una especie de odio-

Robin.- me vio besándome con star…

Victor.- que! Nunca Pero se suponía que era tu novia! "te voy a matar pequeño intento de hombre no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a mi hermanita!" robin pensé que llegarías tan bajo

Gar.- si viejo, no siquiera yo soy capas de hacer eso…

Victor.- no se ustedes pero yo voy a buscar a raven…

Gar.- yo te acompaño!

Robin.- yo tam…

Victor.- tu no vas a ninguna parte… mejor quédate con tu novia- dijo esto y se fue en acompañado de garfield…

Muy bien y ahora haber que paso con raven…

Raven ahora de encontraba caminando hasta que se topo con alguien…

Chica.-hey oye que haces por acá? Nadie viene para acá… oye por que lloras.-

Raven se encontró con un chica blanca de pelo y ropas negras… se paresia a star…

Raven.- disculpa… oye te conozco?... te pareces a…

Chica.- mmm a star?

Raven.- si…

Chica.- es que es mi hermana… por desgracia ella llego para solo molestarme… estaba mejor en Paris, me gustaría que se hubiera quedado allá…

Raven.- si yo también, te a poyo pero el hubiera no existe… por desgracia… oye que te párese si entramos a ese edificio, por que creo que me andan buscando y no quiero que me encuentren, bueno no en este momento…

Chica.- si pero no creo que podamos… yo también estoy escondiéndome y quise abrirla pero…

En ese momento raven se acerco a la puerta y se abrió claro que usando sus poderes…

Chica.- o.o oye como hiciste eso… a por cierto mi nombre es black..

Raven.- mi nombre en raven n.n… y con respecto a la puerta… pues…

Black.- tienes poderes… verdad?

Raven.- si blaki tienes razón jeje…

Blaki.- super! Oye no me digas blaki, suena como nombre de perro…

Raven.- si blaki, pero ahora entremos…

Ya adentro…

Raven.- es una biblioteca… mmm creo que…

Blaki.- podemos hacer de esto un escondite!

Raven.- creo que la grandes mentes piensan igual .!

Después de eso raven y black fueron limpiando, acomodando y colocando cosas todos los días que podían, hasta que ya fue prácticamente como su casa, ahí se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ya que a black no le gustaba estar en su casa y a raven le gustaba un lugar donde estuviera en clama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven.- sabes blaki, me pregunto que haremos con este lugar ya que no estaremos aquí…

Blaki.- si no había pensado en eso- dijo viendo todo el lugar

Las 2 se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que suena un celular con la tonada de "my inmortal" de evanescense. Raven toma el celular y contesta…

Raven.- ¿si? Quien es?

Chico.- hola raven, soy victor…

Raven.- a hola cy, que pasa?

Victor.- es que yo ya Sali junto con chico bestia y nos preguntamos si los 2 podemos ir a tu casa?

Raven.- si claro por mi no hay problema… pero acuerdate que tu eras el que queria hablar con migo no es asi hermanito?

Victor.- si, si yo se pero ya es mi problema y…

Raven.- no tienes que darme explicaciones bueno nos vemos en mi casa mas al rato…

Victor.- mmm, si… de cierta manera si…

Raven.- ya están aya verdad?

Victor.- si es que…

Raven.- si yo se pensaron que ya estaría ahí, pero no- dijo viendo a blaki- esta bien ya voy para allá, pero voy a llevar a black y entra, sabes donde esta la llave.

Victor.- esta bien pero ya ven rapido…

Raven.- que tan rapido?

Victor.- la mas que puedas…

Raven.- ok chiao! Nos vemos- dijo esto y colgo- bien blacki al parecer es hora de irnos…

Blaki.- hablabas con victor?

Raven.- si ¿por que lo preguntas?

Blaki.- por que le dijiste hermano…

Raven.- ammm si, es que… mira ven y aya resolvemos todo vamos por mi moto…

Ya en la moto de raven, esta arranco y abrió un portal muy cerca de su casa y en cuestión de segundos ellas ya habían llegado, estacionaron la moto y blaki entraba a la casa mientras raven se fijo en su departamento, y en ese momento se acordó por que vive ahí y no con su hermano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven dormía en su cama ya era tarde pero como eran las vacaciones del primer semestre de preparatoria, estaba agotada y después de todos los problemas que tuvo, pero en fin ya no importaban ya nada importaba, estaba en vacaciones y dormida lo único que le podría pasar seria que las personas que estaban abajo…

Arella.- raven despierta! Ya es muy tarde y no esta bien que una joven como tu se la pase todo el dia en la cama… no estaras enferma?

Alan.- hay arella deja a la chica, déjala en ese lugar que solo uno y a a la ves todos conocen, deja a la chica que se quede ahí, es muy posible que este despierta y bañada, ya sabes que eas niña es como la noche, fría, misteriosa, pero calida y hermosa y creo que ella esta muy bien ya no te preocupes- le dijo con un tono de calma

Arella.- ahh! Esta bien pero no se como lo haces, pero no se me preocupa raven a estado muy rara últimamente…

Y asi fue su mama logro su objetivo la desperto, cuando ya estaba consiente agarro su ropa y se disponia a bañarse cuando alguien toca la puerta de una manera muy singular… (en clave XD jajaja)

Raven.- pasa cy…

Victor.- raven que bien que estas despierta…- dijo muy agitado

Raven.- esta bien que pasa… ¿ahora qué hiciste?

Victor.- por que crees que hize algo malo?- raven lo vio con cara de ya dime de una ves- es que invite a los chicos a la casa y…

Raven.- ¿Qué? O.O! haber deja pienso bien lo que dijiste… tu invitaste a uno de mis amigos, a una tipa que solo esta ahí por nomas y a la parejita de idiotas que me no soporto a la casa para que descubran que somos hermanos?

Victor.- mm si algo asi…

Raven.- bien deja me baño y luego resolvemos esto… mmm a que hora van a llegar?

Victor.- a las 2…

Raven.- bien son las 12:30 a si que tenemos 2 horas, bien cuando termine de arreiglarme voy a tu cuarto para ver que vamos a hacer.

Aso raven corre a victor y se mete a bañar… 45 minutos después se dirige a la habitación de victor (raven iba vestida de negro y traía una boina también negra y si cabello largo amarado en una coleta) cuando llego al cuarto toco la puerta de la misma manera que victor y luego habrio la puerta…

Victor.- tardaste mucho…

Raven.- que querias pero lo menos tengo ideas de que hacer… tu pensaste en algo?

Victor.- ammm … no

Raven.- y me regañas de que tarde ¬¬… haber que tenemos…

Victor.- tenemos 1 hora para hacer todo, mucho material para lo que sea y… ¿Por qué estas vestida asi?

Raven.- mmm es por mi trabajo, no se si sabias pero desde hace 2 años y medio trabajo en el café de tu papa…

Victor.- te refieres al café raro de mi papa?

Raven.- si eso dije y a parte no es raro a mi me gusta mucho el ambiente del café en fin falta 1 hora para que lleguen…- raven se quedo un poco pensativa-

Victor.- mmmm y a que hora entras?

Raven.- ¬¬… deberias estar pensando en algo para solucionar esto y no preguntando cosas sin importancia, en fin entro a la 2:00…

Victor.- raven que hora es?

Raven.- la 1:30, no te preocupes ya me voy en un momento… ya se!- dijo mientras salia de la habitaron y se paraba enfrente de la suya…

Victor.- raven que vas a hacer?

Raven.- observa…- dijo mientras pronunciaba unas palabras (azrath mitrion zintos perdón no se como se escribe jeje) y hace que la puerta de si habitación desapareciera-

Victor.- raven tu puerta desapareció! O.O

Raven.- si, eso es lo que queria hacer, si se supone que no vivo aquí, no debo tener un cuarto, en fin ahora es tu turno de hacer algo, debes convencer a mama de que se asegure que no vivo aquí y que no somos hermanos…

Victor.- esa bien, creo que va a ser fasil…

Raven.- si claro en fin yo me encargo te tu papa, creo que nos llevamos mejor con el padre del otro… en fin ya me voy- dijo esto mientras agarraba un periódico y se iba- chao! Cuídate!

Raven se fue de la casa y victor se puso a hablar con su mama y la convenció cosa que no le tomo mucho trabajo, y victor se dispuso a esperar.

Raven no fue a su trabajo, mas bien se fue a una direccion que estaba en el periódico, era un departamento, cuando entro, a raven le pareció muy bonito y a parte estaba amueblado y el departamento era de 2 pisos y después de dar una vueltas por todo el lugar llamo a un numero que estaba en el periodico debajo de la direccion. Al final de la platica raven quedo en verse en el café de su papa a las 6 pm con una señora. Después de eso raven se transporto al café por que ya era hora de ir al trabajo.

Cuando raven llego su papa no estaba (aun era temprano) asi que ella se dispuso a abrir el café, y acomodar todo mientras el jefe llegaba, a raven no le costo mucho trabajo poner todo en orden gracias a sus poderes, como aun no llegaba nadie raven se dispuso a preparar unos pasteles y galletas par vender y aprovecho para hacerse un capuchino. Cuando el papa de raven llego ella estaba metiendo las galletas al horno…

Alan.- raven ya llegue, veo que acomodaste todo…

Raven.- hola papa, estaba haciendo las galletas… mmm por que tardaste?

Alan.- es que hay personas que me quieren comprar el café y…

Raven.- no o vas a vender verdad!

Alan.- no claro que no es solo que si no se los vendia querian que los hiciera socios, pero no lo voy a hacer

Raven.- que bueno…

Alan.- raven te pasa?

Raven.- es que…

Alan.- hija no te preocupes, sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que sea mientras escuche tus razones…

Raven.- papa es que… ves que yo y mi hermno nos llevamos bien, pero antes tenamos un grupito de amigos, pero ellos me hicieron mucho daño, y así que yo me fui y encontré una nueva amiga y le dije a victor que no le dijéramos a nadie que éramos hermanos para evitarnos problemas…

Alan.- mmm creo que eso esta bien pero no creo que ese sea el problema… podrás decírmelo sin rodeos?

Raven.- esta bien… quiero comprar un departamento…

Alan.- ok eso no me lo esperaba, pero si es lo que tu quieres esta bien…

Raven.- enserio! Eres grandioso!

Alan.- cuanto cuesta?

Raven.- aun no estoy segura pero a las 6 tengo la junta con la vendedora, va a venir al café… jeje

Alan.- valla me sorprendes, en todo caso los 2 hablaremos con la vendedora y luego hablaremos con tu mama… bueno ya es hora de trabajar…

Raven.- si papa! Muchas gracias, bueno ya me voy a atender!

Paso el tiempo, raven atedia las mesas hasta que dieron las 6 y llego la vendedora.

Raven.- buenos dias, como esta.

Vendedora.- muy bien, entonces comentemos con la junta

Raven.- disculpe, pero mi padre también va a estar presente, me puede esperar un segundo-

Vendedora.- claro

Después de un momento llego el padre y se pusieron a hablar, y después de no mucho tiempo cerraron el trato y raven ya tenia donde vivir…

Ahora el problema venia siendo su mama y su hermano. Raven y su padre habían decidido atacar por separado y si no resultaba lo harían juntos. Peor esto no seria facil…

Victor.- QUE! No puedo creer que estés pensando en eso, es una locura!... pero que tal que… y si…. Y después…

Raven.- victor calmate! Primero piensa… y luego hablamos si?

Victor.- si tienes razón, pero no creo que eso resulte, es que no quiero que te pase nada, yo siempre te he cuidado, desde que nos conocimos jeje…

Raven.- si yo se y yo a ti también…

Victor.- ¬/¬, ese no es el tema, el punto es que… te voy a extrañar.

Raven.- lo se y yo a ti, pero es que la verdad, necesito estar sola un tiempo, tengo mucho que pensar y no te preocupes, puedes ir cuando quieras- después de esto raven abraso a victor. Cuando se separaron se empezaron a reír.

Mientras con los papas… Bueno alan tardo un par de dias pero lo logra convencer a la arella y raven por fin estubo tranquila, ya no tenia de que preocuparse en su nueva casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven.- ya llegamos herm…

Victor.- hola! Oye llegaron muy rapido…

Blaki.- si es que raven uso sus po…- antes de terminar raven le tapo la boca a blaki por que se dio cuenta del otro invitado… garfield.

Raven.- bien que les parese si ustedes van a la sala y yo voy por algo de tomar- raven diciendo esto entro a la cocina.

Victor.- bien vamos a la sala.

Dicho esto los 3 chicos se dirigieron a la sala donde victor se sentó en un sofá de dos, y blaki se sentó en un sillón de 1 y gar en una silla que estaba por ahí y mientras raven llega se pusieron a hablar un poco sobre el baile (cosas sin importancia) y después de unos minutos raven llego…

Raven.- bien, traje un café late para blaki, leche de soya para gar, una soda para victor y para mi un te, también traje galletas por si quieren- terminando de decir eso raven se sentó junto a victor.

Victor.- bien, ahora antes de iniciar quiero que tengamos todos la misma información para que entiendan bien.

Raven.- si, creo que tienes razon… bien primero que nada victor y yo somos hermanos…

Blaki y gar.- QUE! O.O!- dijieron esto escupiendo lo que estaban tomando

Victor.- si bueno, somos hermanastros nuestros padres se casaron cuando teníamos 7 años…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- flash back .-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una niña de 5 años con cabello corto de color violeta, con ropa negra y una capa azul, estaba corriendo por un bosque, la niña iba llorando y se tropezó lo que hizo que se lastimara el pie junto con una pequeña cortada en el brazo y unos raspones. Ahora la niña lloraba mas y pensaba que eso se lo tenia merecido y se hacia de menos hasta que…

Niño.- oye por que lloras?

La niña solo levanto la cabeza y vio a un niño como de su misma edad, era de tez morena, era pelón (xD) y era un poco mas alto que la niña, raven no le contesto solo le enseño el pie que tenia lastimado y la cortada que tenia en el brazo

Chico.- o estas lastimada mmm… no te preocupes- dijo esto y saco de su mochila que traía el chico traía un botiquín, y se dispuso a curarla- por cierto mi nombre es victor…

Raven.- "por que me estará ayudando este niño?... tengo miedo de que se valla… todos se van cuando me conocen…"

Victor.- creo que no hablas mucho, en fin ya termine…

Raven.- "creo que será mejor no decirle nada"- y le dedico una sonrisa como agradecimiento pero esto hizo que se hiciera un hoyo mas adelante, pero no fue gran cosa…

Victor.- bueno amiguita ya me voy por que no quiero que mi padre me encuentre… mi padre es muy raro… bueno ya me voy cuídate para que no te lastimes y no llores… te ves mas bonita sonriendo- diciendo esto se fue.

La niña se quedo sentada un momento, pero le dio curiosidad y empezó a seguir a ese chico y como no podía caminar la niña se fue flotando hasta encontrarlo; cuando lo hizo no quería que lo viera a si que se escondió detrás de un árbol. Victor seguía caminando hasta que callo en un agujero muy profundo, por suerte se había podido agarrar de una roca pero esta no duraría mucho…

Victor.- ayuda, me voy a caer!

niña.- "mmm que hago?... tengo que ayudarlo no importa que se valla"- pensó con cierta tristeza

Después de eso la niña se acerco al hoyo dijo una palabras rara y de repente e niño salía flotando en una especie de aura negra del hoyo…

Victor.- ohhh? Que paso?... amiguita fuiste tu quien me ayudo?

La niña solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

Victor.- valla miguita eres grandiosa! Tienes poderes geniales y me salvate la vida!- dijo esto poniendo la mano en la cabeza de la niña despeinandola-

Niña.- raven…

Victor.- eh? Que?

Niña.- mi nombre es raven- y le dedico una sonrisa

Después de eso hablaron y decidieron que era mejor volver a su casa pero cuando salieron del bosque se encontraron con que la mama de raven ;arella una científica muy importante; y el papa de victor : alan era un poeta trágico (como Edgar alan poe XD), al parecer los papas estaban buscando a sus hijos y se encontraron y se gustaron y asi que al ver que sus hijos eran buenos amigos les pareció muy buena idea y empezaron a salir un tiempo (2 años) y luego se casaron, en ese tiempo raven y victor se volvieron muy amigos y parecían verdaderos hermanos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raven.- si así es… y como no queríamos problemas optamos por la decisión de no decirles nada… lo lame…

Gar.- si hicieron lo correcto

Blaki.- si y no se preocupen los entendemos )

Victor.- muy bien eso ya quedo… mmm otra cosa de la que debemos tratar es de que…

Raven.- tengo poderes telekineticos…

Gra.- QUE!... mmm porque soy el único que se sorprende?

Raven.- blaki lo descubrió cuando nos conocimos al igual que mi hermano y a los demás en un principio no se los dije por que me iban a tratar peor de lo que me tratan…

Victor.- ya raven, no te preocupes… todo salio bien no?

Raven.- si supon…

Blaki.- ahhh! Oigan ya es hora de arreglarnos para el baile!

Raven.- pero aun es muy temprano…

Blaki.- no importa tenemos que ir a comprar muchas cosas…

Raven.- chicos nos harían el favor de dejarnos para arreglarnos?

Victor.- claro y aparte tenemos que ir con los chicos

Gar.- si… mmm blaki me preguntaba que… si no tenias… pareja…- victor lo golpea en la espalda- ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdonen por la tardanza pero este capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo que pensaba, y creo que tiene demasiados flash back … espero no tardar tanto la ultima ves y por favor dejen reviws… si no me dejan no hay continuación, también acepto reviws anónimos… mmm bien ya me voy nos leemos(jajajaja) chiao!


End file.
